Join the Code
by Tori-birdie
Summary: "Hello Miss Wy, we have come to you with what we believe is an interesting proposition. Your friends Sealand and Seborga have already agreed to our request and we think you will as well" "What is it and what is in it for me?" "You my dear, get to Join the Code..."


Join the Code

Chapter 1

Early November 2002 - Wy, Australia

"Hello Miss Wy, we have come to you with what we believe is an interesting proposition. Your friends Sealand and Seborga already agreed to our request and we believe you will as well." Wy looked at the people before her with suspicion in her eyes. How did they know about the nations? But she was also intrigued as well, "what is it and what is in it for me?" The person before her smiled. She suddenly felt like whatever it was that they wanted couldn't possibly be so bad, she felt very happy to help with whatever they wanted. "You my dear, get to Join the Code." Wy nodded, she would gladly help them, wait, no she wouldn't. She didn't know these people. Why would she help them? She began doubting the people standing there smiling like there was nothing wrong. Suddenly she felt sleepy and the last thing she saw was their smiling faces and all she felt was fear…

Date uunspecified - location unspecified

When Wy, Sealand, and Seborga went missing no one thought anything of it. They were just micro nations after all, it was probably just a game they were playing. When Ladonia and Kugelmugel went missing a few days later as well, no one worried, they must have been in on the game too. But soon Monaco went missing. The rest were put on alert. All were to travel with at least one other person at all times. But still Prussia went missing when he was in the basement of Germany's house while Germany, Italy, and Japan where all there. It was then the rest of the nations knew something more was going on than just a few young nations playing a game. They searched the nations houses or apartments but found no signs of struggle, it was like each of them had left on their own. Eventually the search stopped with no results leaving the ones closest to the missing crushed. Prussia, the last, went missing on November 12, 2002. Now 12 years have passed, each year with no sign of those missing.

November 12, 2014 - Tokyo, Japan

Japan had plenty of game systems to play all his Pokémon games on. Fire Red went in the Game Boy Advance, Gale of Darkness in the Game Cube, Platinum in the DS lite, Soul Silver in the DSi, White 2 in the DSi XL, and Y and Alpha Sapphire in the two 3DS' wanted to start each game in order, oldest to the newest that had just been released today, Alpha Sapphire.

First he turned on Fire Red and clicked start new game. Instead of starting the new game however the screen went black. He shrugged, the game was old and most likely had a glitch. He turned the Game Boy off and started up the Game Cube. He clicked new game on Gale of Darkness and the screen turned black as well. Japan picked up his DS lite and check that game only to have the same thing happen. He quickly went through the rest of the games and saw the same thing happen to them all. Soon he left the house to buy another copy of Alpha Sapphire and to see Germany, it was the day his brother disappeared just a few years ago and he need support from his friends. The door closed behind Japan and the systems all turned back on, writing scrolling across the screen.

'Join the Code'

{Dun Dun Dunnnn *epic piano music from Austria* These are all my favorite games that I played from each region. Yes I know that the majority of these games did not exist in 2002 but that was the release date for the original Ruby and Sapphire, but since the Pokémon world is, in this, a whole other universe the regions would exist but the games for it in our world would not. Now if I say any more it would spoil the story ;) Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness is definitely in the top 3 of my favorite games, if you have never heard of it you should check it out. I know I should be working on the other story I have up but I ran out of ideas and I realized I can't do romance no matter how hard I try.}


End file.
